Flowery Swag
by bubbly chick
Summary: "Connor, I'm going to get my swagger back. See this...500 drachmas. If I don't kiss Katie Gardner by the end of next week, they're all yours." He's Travis Freaking Stoll. He's lost his mojo. He can get this girl, though...right?
1. Saturday

**Saturday**

"Travis, I is thinking that I should buy that pony tea set, soon!"Connor admitted hazily, breaking the silence in the sleeping Hermes cabin.

Travis groaned and covered his head under his pillow. Connor had been sleep walking and talking for the past month ever since Connor hit it off wrong with one of Hypnos' daughter, Dozie. Connor began shaking Travis's arm, saying some more muffled words that Travis didn't try to translate. He looked at his watch, and it was three in the morning. UGH

Travis hit him with his pillow, "Shut it, Connor. Go away, for Hermes' sake!"

After a few hits, Connor snapped out of it. "Oh gods, man. I did it again, didn't I?" he asked.

Travis turned over in his bed. "Yup. You're lucky you didn't wake Bonnie and Clydette again," he pointed out grouchily, wanting to fall back asleep.

Connor smirked, "That was pretty funny, man."

Travis didn't respond. Connor began snickering, "Oh don't be such a grumpy gills! Did Connor interrupt your dreams about her, again?"

Travis shot his eyes open. "Who is 'her?'" he questioned Connor.

Connor winked. "She rhymes with Gatie Kardner…" he teased.

Travis hit him with his pillow. "Not now, Connor. And, go to sleep, you idiot. And no, my dream was about Megan Fox."

"Really?" Connor poked.

"Will you two idiots shut up!" two voices simultaneously insisted. Bonnie and Clydette.

Connor slipped back into his bed, grinning like a winner. Travis huffed and tried to fall back asleep.

At breakfast, Connor and Travis were discussing another episode from Mythbusters with Chris while scooting their treys along the buffet.

"And remember how cool it was when the machine went KABOOM, instead of CLICK. Hilarious!" Connor added, as the brothers unconsciously put piles of food onto their plate.

Travis had about four boxes of Frosted Flakes and was adding more when a voice cleared behind him.

"You're not supposed to take more than two boxes, remember?" the voice nagged, snatching the extra boxes from his plate and putting it back on the shelves.

Katie freakin' Gardner.

Connor and Chris slid away, wiggling eye brows at him and smirking. Travis didn't know what to say exactly. His palms were sweaty, and he didn't know what to do.

Then his cocky side came out, "Well, why would I care?" he grabbed the two boxes and put them back on his plate.

Her look was shocked, and she slanted her eyes into a questioning glare. "But that's against the rules! It's not fair!" she claimed.

Travis didn't realize he shrugged until he finished saying, "Life's not fair. How about you put some extra ones on your plate then?"

She gasped. "But that wouldn't be fair to everyone else!"

Travis clicked his tongue. "Well, they can suck that," he said.

Katie was beet red and flustered. "It's people like you that make this world horrible, Travis!" she spat.

Travis cocked a brow, "Because I eat more cereal? Oh take me to jail, now."

Katie shook her head, "It's not just that. There's more to it than your pea brain could ever figure out." She stormed away with a huff.

Connor stepped next to Travis. "Smooth, man. Real smooth," he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Travis blinked. "Wait. Oh gods, man. Why do I keep screwing up!" he whined as the brothers walked to their table.

Connor shrugged, "I don't know ,man. I mean, with other girls you're like the God of Slick and Smooth Flirting. But with her…you're like God of I know How To Piss You Off."

"This is bad, man. I got it, real bad," Travis pitifully claimed, drinking his orange juice as if it was some strong drink.

Connor smirked, "I think you're getting old, dude. You've lost your mojo."

Travis squirted the juice fro, his mouth. "WHAT!" he shrieked.

Connor shrugged, "You've lost it, man. Katie Gardner has whipped you out of your old ways and you haven't even gone out with her, dude. It's a shame."

Travis gasped. He was totally right. But he couldn't be right! He was Travis Freaking Stoll!

He had to prove Connor wrong. "Wait, I still have it in me! I know it! Here look!" Travis stood up abruptly and walked over to the Aphrodite table.

Connor observed as Travis began chatting with some random (but hot) brunette, she giggled, he winked, and he walked away. Travis sat down. "I have a date tonight by the lake," he announced.

Connor blinked. "What's her name, anyway?"

"I don't know," Travis grimaced, taking another swish of his orange juice.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Connor tried not to laugh while Travis touched the bright red slap mark on his cheek, hovering over the sink looking in the mirror.

"What did you do to make her slap you? Did you say something?" Connor asked.

Travis wearily replied, "I don't even remember, man."

"Hate to break it to you dude, but you have lost your swag. It's official," Connor announced.

Travis sighed. Travis knew it was probably true, and Connor was going to be totally on top of the Hot Shot Pyramid.

But then again, he was Travis Freaking Stoll. He didn't give up like that. Travis walked over to his bed and clicked his trunk open. He pulled something out and held it close to him. "Connor, I'm going to get my swagger back. See these 500 drachmas? If I don't kiss Katie Gardner by the end of next week, they're all yours."

Connor gasped. He knew Travis had been saving up those coins for the quest he never got to go on. Or probably "borrowed" them from the camp store's cash register. "Man, are you sure?" he asked, half laughing because he thought it was a joke and half seriously because…this was serious.

Travis nodded. Connor looked around. "Well, what if you do get some by the end of next week? Do I have to give you something?" Connor asked.

Travis shook his head. "Nope, just proving you wrong and restoration of my damaged pride will be good enough as a reward."

Connor stepped forward. "Swear on the Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx that if I don't kiss Katie Gardner by next Sunday night that I'll give Connor 500 drachmas." The two brothers shook on it.

Connor began laughing. "Dude, you do know that she's seriously pissed at you, right?"

Aw shoot.

**Hey guys! Here's my new baby Flowery Swag. **

**Hope you liked this first chapter, and if you did please review! I need to know if I should continue this!**

**There's going to be a chapter for every day of the week until Sunday night…where we shall see if Katie puckers up for Travis.**

**So thanks for reading, and have a magical epic-fun-filled day!**

**(I don't own PJATO, Mythbusters, Frosted Flakes, and I don't own any swag. I'm awkward.)**

**:P**

**~Bubbles **


	2. Sunday

**Sunday**

Travis is (cough, was ) the king of the Hermes cabin for a reason. Excluding the Luke thing, being the oldest/longest at camp, and being super fast, he was the ideal image of how a true son of Hermes should be.

He is (was, cough) extremely attractive, crafty and clever, and is (cough, was) smooth as silk with the ladies. Usually, he didn't consider himself as a 'bad boy,' but he had the most impressive criminal record at the camp for being busted for pranks, smuggling, breaking into the camp store, and he would say that Chiron and he have gotten to know one another very well.

And, this being the closest thing to a 'rebellious bad boy'at the camp at the moment, all the girls flung themselves at him, like he was a chick magnet. Or they fell for the Stoll, charm. Either one.

And if this taught Travis any lessons, it was that some point in their emotional, weird, complex lives: girls (besides all the Huntresses and Athena girls) are drawn to the bad boys. He doesn't know why, doesn't want to know why, but that is a fact.

Something about nice guys repels girls at some point. They want some 'excitement, roughness, and some fire.' Trust him: he heard some of his sisters wailing and chatting about the topic for an hour. He was a pro on girls, whether it was from indirect guidance from his sisters, or just his pimping genes.

And, was Katie Gardner a girl?

Um, it seems to be so.

And, would she finally come to her senses and fall for this charm?

Most likely.

He knew that Katie hadn't been amused with him yesterday, but she was overall nice (to about everyone else in the planet but him.) And yeah, she probably would rather lick Mr. D's foot than consider Travis as a romantic interest, but hey! People change. All you have to do is initiate the change, and viola!

Travis headed towards the sword arena, and his heart raced when he saw her in the corner practicing with some guy.

Wait, she's with some guy?

It wasn't a brother of hers since it was Randy from Apollo.

He marched up straight to them. He remembered from an old pocket guide that if he could lower the guy's she's with confidence and take the spot light, she'll pay attention. Also, making the girl feel awkward/uncomfortable with the guy she's with at moment can make her or the guy leave.

"Okay, and you then when you swing aim for this area, not my elbows." Katie instructed, guiding him with her arms.

"Teaching this dimbo how to slash?" he commented cockily.

They turned to look at him, wide eyed. Katie pushed some hair out of her face. "Well, Randy's taking a break from archery. He asked if I could teach him how to use a sword with one hand," she explained, staring pointedly at Randy's wounded left arm.

Travis nodded, trying not to laugh. Katie was flustered. "What's so funny?"she inquired, her eyes slanting into deathly hazel nut shapes.

Travis raised him arms in defense, still with a smug laughing attitude. "Nothing! Nothing at all. Just think it's a little odd that Randy asked you out of all the people to train with!" That came out wrong.

Katie touched Randy's arm before walking up to Travis. "Are you implying that I'm not that good at swordsmanship?"

Travis corrected, "No, actually I was 'implying' that Randy could have asked a guy to help him out, but I think he chose you for a reason, if you're getting where I'm going with this."

Katie was now confused. "Do you want to practice with him then?" she asked.

Travis facepalmed. "No, that's not the point, duh," he cleared up.

Katie's look became murderous, "So you're saying that girls aren't good enough to-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! No, I'm not saying that. I'm thinking that Randy might have feelings for you. That's the only reason why he'd ask _you _of all people to train with."

Randy looked down, and Katie's cheeks tinted scarlet red. "Well, it seems to me that you take so much time to make a point to make someone uncomfortable. You like doing that, don't you?"

Travis didn't know what to say. He didn't prepare for this.

Well why should he have? Katie knows how to harangue words, and go flying off into a whole new world with them! She was for sure not like any other girls.

"Well, maybe I was trying to be honest. Freedom of speech, Katie. Don't forget." He reminded her.

Randy stepped forward. "Katie, not to be offensive or anything, but I don't like you…in that way. I actually came here because Connor recommended you to me. He said you were very talented with a sword."

Travis gaped. He hated Connor. He didn't have to think to know what Connor's plan was: distract Katie with another man, so Travis would have a smaller chance.

"Well, why would you listen to him! He's so wrong!" Travis insisted, hoping that Randy would bug off and go yell at Connor. But, Katie (obviously) took this the wrong way.

Katie took her locket off, and she opened it. A sword erected and Katie looked deadly. "Come here, Travis. I want to duel you. I want to show you wrong."

Travis cocked a brow, "Why? What did I say?-oh crap." He replayed the words he had said to Randy and mentally facepalmed.

He was screwed.

"Come on, Travis. Don't be a coward," she spat, already in her defensive position.

"Katie, I hadn't meant it like that. Connor's trying to keep me away from you-hey! That could have sliced me!" he angrily shouted, dodging the blow after Katie took a swing at him.

He pulled his sword out and returned the favor. The two went at it for what seemed like days. Katie would sidestep all his attempts to strike, and he would avoid all her swings. It was almost getting too fierce. Katie even almost got stabbed in the stomach, and Travis could have been slashed in the face!

Then Chiron trotted quickly into the amphitheater, Randy right behind him. "Katie! Travis! What are you two doing, fighting so intensely without armor on! Do you two know how idiotically stupid that is?"he scolded.

Katie yielded, glaring at Travis as she wiped sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. "He was asking for it! I know how I should control myself, but he just-ARGH!" Katie insisted.

Travis gave a 'really, bitch?' look and cleared himself, "I hadn't started anything! I just come in here talking, and then she's all like 'fight me!' She took a swing at me first, Chiron!"

Chiron stroked his beard, "But who threw the first stone in this argument?"

The two simultaneously pointed at one another. Chiron touched his forehead, praying to some god that he'd be relieved from this duty.

"You two, both get a warning. I expect more from you, Katie. And Travis…well, just try to not be so irritating to Katie. She has a temper, and you should try not to anger her so much. And Katie, please calm yourself. Now, you both go get ready for dinner," Chiron decided.

Katie gave a 'thanks a lot' look to Travis as Chiron left, and she shoved him out of her way as she quickly exited the arena. "I hope you're happy, Travis. Way to get me under his radar!" she shouted behind her back. "Can't wait to get home on Wednesday!"

What.

The.

Hades.

She's going home of Wednesday.

He has three days to kiss Katie Gardner, and she hates his guts.

Travis was going to miss those drachmas.

**Hi friends!**

**I was pleased with the reactions yall gave me! Aw shucks.**

**I'm in a moment at the moment. I saw the Harry Potter movie. Yes I cried at the end. **

**The Ron/Hermione kiss was EPIC. I will love you guys forever if everyone votes for them for Best Kiss. (hint hint) **

**Just sayin. If Twilight wins ONE more, I might hang myself and leave for Mars. Sorry, but that's that. **

**Enough of that. Sorry, my inner fangirl is rather straight forward. :P**

**Well I hope the chapter was good. I might update by Sunday if the reviews are good. (Hint hint)**

**(I don't own PJATO, HP, or self control. NGHJSDHGSFHGJKSDHGJKHDG)**

**Pahahaha. This is a ridiculously long AN.**

**Bub-bye!**

**:P**

**~Bubbles **


	3. Monday

**Monday**

Katie was pretty much avoiding him for the rest of her life, Travis figured out.

And, he probably should be deserving that, he also realized.

But, while Travis was in this ponderous state, he apprehended that if he was a girl, he/she would like if a guy that had treated him/her badly, he/she would want that douche to apologize.

So, Travis needed some practice. Usually, he never apologize exactly for what he did, unless he was at sword point or in a life/death situation. When Travis did something, he had meant to do it. He knew people apologized for something that they did because they got caught, and most likely if that person hadn't been caught…they probably would NOT feel sorry.

Story of his life.

But, this was different. Yeah, he had meant to attract Katie, but it had taken a wrong turn.

And he was (gulp) sorry.

For making a fool out of himself, calling out her in sword practice, and making her get in trouble.

Even though, most of it was HER fault, he was willing to get over it. Be chivalrous, and whatever.

But, he (again) sucked at apologies. He needed some practice desperately. So, he grabbed his fourteen year old sister Ali Kaponē and asked if he could practice on her. She gave a ridiculous expression. "What for, I'm reading my magazine, eh!"

"Please, I need help for something," she almost interrupted him, but he overlapped her," and _no, _Connor won't help me with this. We're kinda in a, um, bet."

She was chewing a wad of purple gum and loftily looked at him, "You think I'm doing it free, bro?"

Travis nodded. She stifled a laugh, "Really? What if I'm helping out Connor secretly and he offered me some dough prior to this moment?"

Travis dubiously looked at her, "Rule Number 17 in the handbook: Never give away who's employed you, or you can lose future deals. And, now Ali, knowing you…I know you're a serious rule follower who keeps her promises very dear. And we wouldn't want Connor to know about this…."

Ali reluctantly agreed. Stupid Stoll.

"Okay, now I need you to act like a girl," Travis instructed her.

She gave a 'are you f'ing kidding me, I am a girl, you idiot,' glance.

"No, like this certain girl. You need to be hard to get, because this girl you're being is kinda mad-"

"You're trying to apologize for what you did to Gardner aren't you?" she grinned, proud she put the pieces together.

Travis would have loved to lie, but Ali read people like a children's book. He sighed, "Possibly."

Ali smacked him. "You seriously embarrassed her, Travis. She was almost misting up last night!"

Travis felt a pang of guilt, but how did she know that? "Who told you that?"

Ali shrugged, "Oh, well Miranda told Jeanie, who told Bonnie who told Clydette who told me."

Travis groaned and flopped onto his bed, "So, you haven't told anyone yet, have you?"

She smirked, "I won't if my reasons are practical."

Travis handed over a drachma. "No, I haven't and won't tell anyone, but I can't guarantee that Bonnie or Clydette or Miranda or Bonnie have told anyone. Sorry, man," she said, inspecting the gold.

Travis sighed, but he remembered why he had Ali here in the first place. "Okay, Ali. How do you apologize to a girl?"

Ali shrugged, "Just be yourself-actually, don't. That'll screw things up. Just be sincere and honest."

Travis blinked. "How do I do that?"

She facepalmed. "Be…genuine. Heartfelt. Make it seem like you are really sorry that you were a jerk."

"Well, I wasn't really a jerk…she started it-"

"So? The girl's always right. Even when they're wrong, they're right," Ali claimed.

Travis just agreed. He cleared his throat. "How's this: Hey, Katie. I'm sorry for making you want to embroil yourself into a fight because of your anger. I'll be more cautious next time."

She facepalmed. "No, no. Don't remind her of what she did…remind her of what you did."

"But I didn't-" he began. She gave a look. "How about this one? Katie, I'm sorry for being obnoxious yesterday. Things went out of control-"

"No! You're making it seem like she went out of control!" Ali interrupted.

"But she did!"he pointed out.

"You're hopeless, Travis. Just be like: Katie. Wow, it's just come over me that I was totally rude and mean to you yesterday. And I feel horrible; I hope you can forgive me. I'd feel better knowing that you're okay. I can't believe how my actions took out the worst in you, and as a gentleman I can't forgive myself until you forgive me."

Travis almost threw up from the cheesiness. She glared. He shrugged. "That'll work? I thought my apologies were-"

"Stupid. Now go, lover boy!" Ali shooed him from the cabin.

Phew, now back to the magazine.

()()()()

He found her sitting on her knees in the strawberry fields, as she would normally be. She was talking with Miranda, her sister, and both looked very deep into the conversation.

Meh, maybe's not the time to go say sorry, a voice in his head insisted.

Oh , shut up! Be a man, Travis. Now or never, another voice demanded.

Just do it, already, another voice echoed.

Okay, two to one. It's show time!

Travis walked over to Katie just as Miranda was getting up to leave.

Perfecto.

He wasn't even a few feet behind her when she said, "What do you want, Stoll?"

Travis never believed him mom when she said that girls have eyes in the back of her head, but now…

"Hi, Katie," came out a little less manlier than he was aiming for.

"Hi," she replied dully. "Look, I know you're here for a reason other than to chit-chat. So, go on. Say it!"

"Um, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday." He had totally forgotten everything Ali had instructed him to do just looking at Katie.

She stifled a laugh, "Oh, so Travis realized he was a jerk ass, huh?"

"I was a jerk ass! And, I just can't live with myself knowing that I hurt your feelings and rep. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Katie stood up and brushed the dirt from her knees, "Well, how do I know this isn't for your own benefit? Just to make yourself feel better?"

Travis didn't know what to say. "Well, just knowing that you're okay, makes me feel like I'm okay. Because it makes sense now! You're angry at me, so I'm angry at me. You're okay with me, so I'm okay with me."

Katie's ears turned red. "Oh, well. Maybe you'll be more tactful next time. And not so cocky," she chided her, getting back down on her knees. She was blushing.

"So are we cool?" he asked.

She nodded, and she was totally flustering. "Yeah, we're, um, cool." She looked around frantically, pulling a curl behind her ear. "So, are you going to stand there all day? Because the strawberries are going to die from lack of light with you towering over them."

Travis was back on roll, man.

* * *

><p>Hey friends!<p>

Sorry for not updating. Too busy posting/ adding new chapters/stories! Woohoo.

This chapter was seriously physiologically written from my experience. It was hard to write almost, so I hope it wasn't confusing. Eek.

(I don't own PJATO or any of the characters. They belong to Rick Riordan, not some crazy 14 year old who is a super hero.)

Leave a review and I'll check out your stories!

:D

~Bubbles


	4. Tuesday

Tuesday Night

As if the universe's TV had nothing good on so the universe wanted to mess with Travis, Katie avoided him all day. Or he just didn't see her at all, really. But if the universe was nice, they should have at least seen each other for Hermes' sake.

So, at camp fire he was turning up his swag and his hopes.

He was positive she probably didn't like him still, but having some feelings are better than none.

And when you're at the bottom, you can only work your way to the top right?

Connor decided he'd be the one to distribute the marshmallow bags to all the cabin leaders (like Katie duh) so one opportunity for small chat was erased from the white board of hopes and dreams. It's a shame.

And since idiot Louberg Herndern didn't get to finish his story last time, he's going to continue his forty minute siloquoiy from the beginning because he wants to make sure no one forgot what happened even though nobody wants to listen to it, Travis's story time will be postponed. So no charming the ladies with his interesting charming jokes or epic stories of his battles tonight. Sucks…

Travis was in a blur while Louberg's story about seeing an ice sculpture at Macy's to the point he didn't even know that the words just went through his ears and out the other. Connor had fallen asleep during it and was resting his head on Travis's shoulder. Everybody tried to look somewhat amused but no one could put on a manageable poker face. Right when he was wrapping up the story, everyone was too tired to sing any songs or do anything.

So everyone began to leave.

Oh hell no.

Travis was shaking his finger at the universe.

Oh Hades no.

Today was not some wasted day oh goodness me.

Travis was about to do something that people do in movies by getting on his knees and scream to the sky until someone tapped his back. He turned around and there was Katie. "Hey," she whispered.

"Oh hey. Que pasa?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. I just was thinking lately and well, I'm sorry."

"No, it's cool," he said like it was no big deal. THIS WAS A HUGE DEAL OH MY GODS.

"No, no. Really, Travis. I'm so sorry for acting like I've been lately. And I don't even have some cliché emotional excuse about how terrible my life's been so that sucks. There's no excuse for my uh, bitchiness," she apologized.

"Katie, it's okay. I forgive you, alright?" he assured her. But oh no, she's doesn't understand what those words mean. She doesn't care if the person says it's okay since she'll apologize until the person begs her to please stop apologizing.

"But when you tried to apologize and I was all like…wow I'm so mean. And about what I said on Saturday about you being why the world is horrible, I guess it's because when people just don't follow the rules, I don't know…some bomb goes off in me I suppose. But I'm sorry, and-"

"Katie, if you just stop talking you will be forgiven for everything. Just zip it," Travis insisted lightly. It was a bit harsh but Katie needed it.

"I'm sorry for talking so much, it's just that I feel like I shou-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" he reminded her.

"Right, sorry. Oh my gods, I did it again! What the Hades is wrong with me!" she disgustedly said to herself.

(cue grasshoppers chirping here)

"Um, Katie?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"It's way past curfew. I don't personally care, but since you're an avid rule follower I thought I'd let you know," he said. He should have put a move on her, but he decided that that was better for the moment.

"Oh thanks," she said, frantically picking up her jacket. "You're a nice guy, Travis."

Aw, they're having a moment! Until of course, "But stay away from my cabin, Travis. We don't like your pranks. They're not nice."

Phew Katie was back to normal.

"Roger that, sir-I mean- mam," he teased.

"Whatever," she said, looking down at him loftily.

"I could walk you back because I bet you're scared…" he taunted.

"Oh please, I would need you to walk me back. Your face would scare all the evils away."

"Touching," he snorted. "But really, now I think of it your face would do double the effect."

"You're cute," she yawned. "But seriously, prank my cabin, insult me, and break the rules one more time in front of me, and you will wake up with a Venus Fly Trap the size of a billboard by your bed."

"Ooh, I'm scared. I'm about to faint!" he sarcastically said.

"I know you're shaking in fear. Good night, and I hope the harpies don't eat you." But she genuinely smiled back at him, and she returned to her cabin.

That's probably the sweetest thing she's ever said to him.

Things were looking good for Travis.

()()()()

Ah, put the torches down. I'm sorry for not updating okay! I've just been out of it lately, I guess. Sorry!

But, the next chapter is already written up and will be posted once I think this chapter has enough reaction to garner up another chapter.

(I don't own PJO or any of the characters; I'm a 14 year old blonde super hero not RR.)

:D

~Bubbles


	5. Wednesday

Wednesday

"Ehmegods! You and Katie! Ehmegods!" Delilah from Aphrodite in her thick nasal voice said as she randomly strolled by Travis. Connor and Travis were walking to breakfast, and Travis was a bit too sleepy since Connor was sleeptalking again to understand what had happened.

So, he crooked a brow and turned to look at Connor. Connor raised his hands in defense, "I didn't do a thing," Connor swore.

Travis nodded but his face expressed that he didn't believe Connor, like any sane person would. "Liar! You were breathing!" he joked and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

After the brothers walked for while, Chris caught up with the two. Coming to walk by Travis, Chris elbowed the oldest brother in a teasing way. "So, Travissssssss…" he began, biting his lip.

"Chrissssssss?" Travis responded in a more negative tone.

"You wouldn't believe what I heard last night…"he started.

"Try me," Travis dully challenged, yawning to either add emphasis to the 'try me' or because he was actually pretty tired.

"So a little birdie-" he began to say.

Connor interrupted. "You sound so much like a girl that it's not even funny. And I don't know where you would've picked it up being Clarisse is definitely not a gir-okay shutting up now," he teased until taking a hint to shut his pothole from Chris's glare.

After waiting to see if Connor was really finished, Chris continued. "Anyway, someone told me that you and Katie, uh, mingled."

Travis stopped in his tracks. "What?" he shrieked.

"I know, I'm sorry man. I didn't start it I swear, and I don't know who, b-but if I do I'll pay him a visit…un-unless it's a girl of course because-" Chris began to ramble before being interrupted by Travis.

"This is great!" Travis exclaimed. "This is just what I needed! Thanks bro!" and with that he sprinted off after blowing a kiss to Chris.

"What. The. Hades?" Chris and Connor simultaneously muttered.

Travis raced off to meet (more like 'accidentally' bump into) Katie. This was it. It was all playing out in his head. She'd want to consult him, and she'd tell him why they'd never even be a couple in the first place. A gallant man he is, he'd tell her she's wrong and then romantically kiss her to change her mind. And his #swag would be back! Cha-ching!

Miraculously, he bumped into Katie. Actually more like tripped over her. "What the Hades!" she screeched. She'd been kneeling down tying her shoes and Travis just didn't see her so…he seriously tripped over her.

"Oh my gods, Katie. I'm so sorry; I did _not _see you there!" he apologetically said, scrambling to his feet and making haste to help her up.

"Good gods! Do I need to wear neon yellow for people to see? Good gods…" she grumbled as he offered her a hand. She took his hand and let him pull her up. "You better pray to the gods almighty there isn't a single grass stain on my shirt…" she said, searching for a green blotch. "Is there any on my back?"

There were a couple of green stains. "Nope, you're good."

"Oh phew. Good. Well, where were you heading to anyway?" she asked, pulling some hair out of her face.

"Um…I was actually looking for you," he quietly said.

"Pikachu? What…speak louder, "she asked, leaning in closer to hear what he said.

"Yes, I was looking for Pikachu, Katie. I was looking for you!" he said, much louder.

She was taken aback. "Why?" was all that came out of her lips.

"Um, there are some rumors flying around that, um…we hooked up last night."

Her eyes were larger than her boobs, I mean, her eyes were larger than saucers. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. Hermes take away my good looks if I'm not," he said, placing his right hand up.

He was dead serious.

Katie nodded. "Well, who told you that?" she asked.

"Chris, but Delilah from Aphrodite was being weird this morning, saying 'Ehmegods, you and Katie!' It was weird, I repeat."

"How could people get the impression that we uh…did that? I mean, the chances of me and you being together? Smaller than Justin Beiber's chest hair. And even if we did eventually go out (though I doubt it)….well Kim Kardashian's wedding would be longer than us staying together."

This was the moment to prove her wrong.

"Well, Katie. If you actually think about it, we would make a cute couple," he interrupted.

She blinked. "Hah, yeah right. And so would Thalia and Nico," she said sarcastically. "We're so different and fight so much. It's insane people think we like each other."

Okay, how does one make this situation romantic-er?

One voice in his head said, Do it now! Prove her wrong man!

No way, she'd slap you! She doesn't like you at all, she just insulted the thought of you being with her! another said.

Then a third responded, maybe she's testing to see if you really want it! Playing hard to get!

Lastly one said something totally insane.

And being Travis Freakin' Stoll, he listened to it after no consideration actually.

"I started the rumors, Katie."

There was a cold moment of silence. "What?"

"I started the rumors. That we hooked up."

She looked ready to slap him, confused, speechless, touched, and vicious all at the same time. "Why? Why would you- What the Hades is wrong with you?" she began to raise her voice.

"Let me explain-" he tried to calm her down.

"Are you trying to get me back for something? Am I some tool for a prank? Oh, I know what you were thinking: I'm going to let Katie's guard down about me then I'm gonna crush her reputation and her heart. Is that what you meant?" she spat, her eyes murderous but some tears were welling up.

Travis ran a hand through his hair, "Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie, if you'd allow me to-"

"What else do the rumors say? Obviously you would know since you-" she began to get up in his face.

"Katie, shut up." He knew that wasn't a good tactic to calm a girl down, especially one who looks like she might go on a shooting massacre, but he needed to get her attention. And she needed to shut up.

"What is it then?" she asked crazily, throwing her hands exasperatedly in the air.

The 500 drachmas meant nothing to him now. This was real. He didn't care if he lost the money. He couldn't lose a friendship with Katie. What was coming out was genuine and Connor can rub that money in his face if he wants, he doesn't care. Travis didn't want his swag back right now. He wanted Katie to understand and finally know the truth. He knew the truth all along that he's liked her. For like ever since the Easter on the Roof thing. And now he knew that, he was willing to let her know.

"It's just that…ugh. Look, I lied. I didn't think you'd react like that. I was hoping that if I told you that I started them, you would let me tell you that I started them because I want to be with you," he finally said.

"W-what?" she said, confused. "That is such a stupid idea."

"I know, it just seemed like a good idea at the time. In my mind it played out nicely," he explained with a shrug.

"Well your mind's messed up anyway to think that we'd…" she drifted off. " As awesome…We couldn't be a couple. There's like some unwritten law against us I bet or-"

"Katie, I know we like want to throttle each other all the time but I don't know. Opposites attract I guess?" he told her.

She scrunched her nose. "Yeah, they do. But why? I mean, there's so much tension-"

"Probably and hopefully the sexual kind-" he commented.

"Between us," she continued, scolding him with her eyes, "and I think that we need to become better friends before we take the huge leap of a relationship."

After a long awkward silence, the two began to burst out laughing. Waiting for a relationship to happen? Please, this is the 21st century, people. These two have known each other for years even if it's been from pranks to little chats with Chiron. These two had eye sex all the time!

"So you wanna be milady for the next couple of hours before your dad comes?" he popped the question.

She bit her lip. "I lied actually about my dad. I wanted to make you feel bad…though now I think of it, that's a stupid way to make someone feel bad. Anyway, yes. I'd love to be your lady for the next couple of weeks."

"Really? Like, you're serious?"

"Demeter take away my intellect if I'm lying," she swore.

She was dead serious.

"Okay, then. Wow, that was…harder or easier than I thought," he said aloud as the two began to walk off. "Does this mean I get to like, hold your hand and stuff?"

"I guess, yeah. You're so awkward!"

"No, I must be spending too much time around you! I'm naturally graced with the charm and elegance and poise of a gazelle, it is you that is awkward!"

"Hmph. I thought that since we're in a relationship, we'd be nicer to another."

The two began to crack up. Like they'd ever stop teasing one another! That'll be the day!

"We're so late for breakfast, aren't we?" Katie realized, scrunching her nose.

"Wanna get rid of that 'tension' now and go over to the stables?" he suggestively asked.

"No, no thanks. I'd rather get to the first kiss in a couple of weeks actually. We need to set out our priorities first, like now we can hold hands. That's good. Little baby steps. Then next week, we can cuddle. Then after that, I might let you-" Travis shut her up with his lips. She didn't even move as he kissed her, she just closed her eyes.

"Or we can head over to the stables?" he asked her again, breaking apart.

"Did you not just listen to what I said? I think that…" and so Katie continued with her awesome plan of the relationship.

But Travis wasn't thinking about that. He just won 500 drachmas. No, not the bag of coins he had given to Connor. He won Katie, who was worth more than 500 drachmas really. So he won like infinity drachmas.

And his swag was back too, let's not forget the important stuff now.

Fin.

Aw. I finished.

It was fun though. Let's not forget that! I'm going to be posting more Tratie I promise!

(I don't own PJO or the characters nor zanything else that could possibly get me sued. Or any swag; I own none of such thing.)

:D

~Bubbles


End file.
